1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to truck canopies, and, more particularly, to truck canopies that are selectively assembled or disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports utility vehicles, known also as SUV""s, and pickup trucks are currently very popular, particularly for their ability to transport small amounts of cargo. Pickup trucks are often more useful than SUV""s because they carry more cargo in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Pickup trucks are also more desirable for hauling xe2x80x9cdirtyxe2x80x9d cargo, such as dirt, beauty bark, lumber, etc., that is incompatible with the delicate interiors commonly found inside many SUV""s.
Many pickup truck owners install a canopy over the bed of the truck to protect cargo from inclement weather, wind, or theft. Although canopies are available in a wide variety of different shapes and designs, they substantially change the overall appearance of the truck, prevent the transport of unusually shaped cargo, and impair the rear view vision. Even though canopies are made of lightweight materials, most owners do not remove the canopy, because two individuals are normally required to lift the canopy off the truck bed and suitable space must be found to temporarily store the canopy.
What is needed is a fully enclosing canopy that can be selectively assembled and disassembled over the motor vehicle. What is also needed is such a canopy that is stored in a compact, collapsed configuration on the motor vehicle without substantially reducing the amount of cargo space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a canopy that can be easily assembled and disassembled over a motor vehicle with a bed-like section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a canopy that folds into a compact configuration.
These and other objects of the invention, which will become apparent, are met by a foldable canopy that, when unfolded, encloses the rear section of a motor vehicle behind the driver""s compartment. The canopy comprises two folding canopy members attached to the opposite sidewalls on the motor vehicle. Each canopy member easily moves from a folded, stacked position located adjacent to the outer surface of the sidewall to a raised, elevated position, extending transversely over the motor vehicle. A brace member and a support bracket disposed attached to the cab on the motor vehicle are used to stabilize and support each canopy member in a fully extended position. An optional first sealing means may be disposed between the upper planar members to provide a water-resistant joint.
Each canopy member includes an upper planar member pivotally attached to a lower planar member. Each planar member is approximately the same length as the section of motor vehicle located behind the cab. Disposed between the upper surface of the motor vehicle""s sidewall and the lower surface of the lower planar member is a first pivoting means which enables the lower planar member to be moved between a substantially vertical position over the outside surface of the sidewall to a substantially vertical position directly over the upper surface of the sidewall. A second pivoting means is used to connect the upper surface of the lower planar member to the lower surface of the upper planar member. The second pivoting means enables the upper planar member to be moved from a stacked, side-by-side position next to the lower planar member to a transversely aligned, extended position over the open section of the motor vehicle when the lower planar member is positioned in a substantially vertical position. Optional second and third sealing means are provided between the upper and lower planar members and between the lower planar members and the upper surface of the sidewall, respectively.
When raised and unfolded, the upper planar members extend transversely over the open section of the motor vehicle and meet along their distal edges over the motor vehicle""s central, longitudinal axis. A support member connected to the motor vehicle is provided to support the forward edges of the canopy members when placed in a closed position. An optional fourth sealing member is provided between the support member and the canopy members to provide a water-resistant seal therebetween. An optional locking means is provided between the two adjoining upper planar members to hold the two canopy members together. An optional rear window is also provided that extends transversely over the end opening formed between the two adjoining canopy members. The rear window may be selectively attached to the canopy members or be an integral component of the motor vehicle that is raised and lowered from the tailgate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.